User blog:Got2BFionaC101/Wiki Hogwarts Episode 1 - The Sorting Hat
Episode 1 – The Sorting Hat (Everyone is seen boarding the train on Platform 9 ¾ and saying their goodbyes to their parents. Kaylin and Jake enter onto the platform and hand their luggage off to be put on the train) Kaylin: I can’t believe we’re actually here. We’ve been waiting for this day forever! Jake: I just can’t wait to be away from home for a while. Just not so thrilled on the whole school thing. Kaylin: Oh shush we’re gonna have an amazing time. I’m nervous but excited all at the same time, I can’t wait to meet other wizards our own age! Jake: Way to make me feel special. Kaylin: Jake, you’ll always be my best friend no matter what. We’re gonna take on this journey together. Jake: (smiles) Haha okay let’s go find some seats. (Lizzy is seen boarding the train and walks around to find a place to sit and finds a compartment where Kieran and Yazzy are seated.) Lizzy: Room for one more? Kieran: Yeah of course. I’m Kieran. Lizzy: Hey, I’m Lizzy. Yazzy: And I’m Yazzy. Are you excited? Lizzy: Yeah I guess this just really isn’t my thing. (sits down on the empty seat across from Kieran and Yazzy) Kieran: What the whole going away to school thing? Lizzy: No the wizard thing. No one in my family is a wizard except me. Yay for me. Yazzy: You don’t like being a wizard? Lizzy: I just think the whole thing is stupid but my parents told me to come to learn how to control everything and shit. At least I’ll be getting away from them for a while. Kieran: I’m sure it’ll be great, just give it time. (Lizzy shrugs. Tori is on the platform saying goodbye to her mom) Tori: I’m so nervous, mom. I’ve never been away from home before, let alone you. I hope I don’t let my anxiety get the best of me while I’m here. Tori’s mom: You’ll be fine just try and relax. You know you can call me anytime and one of your oldest friends CJ is gonna be here too. He’s gonna look after you I’m sure. Tori: I know I’m just really gonna miss you. Tori’s mom: Listen, just have fun, work hard and before you know it Christmas break will come and we’ll see each other again. Tori: (smiles) Yeah that’s true. Thanks, mom I love you. (they hug) Try and survive at home without me. Tori’s mom: (laughs) I will, honey. I love you too. Now go find CJ I’m sure he has a seat already saved for you. (Tori boards the train looking for CJ when someone comes out of a compartment on her way and bumps into her) Cam: Oh my god, I’m so sorry I should have looked before coming out here. These hallways are really tight. Tori: (blushes) Yeah they are. But listen don’t worry about its all good. Cam: (smiles) Okay. Well I’ll uh, I’ll see you around then. Tori: Yeah for sure. (Tori finally finds CJ and tells him all about the guy she bumped into. Sarah, Jo, & Dani are seen sitting in a compartment talking) Jo: I can’t wait to get there! I hear the castle grounds are amazing. Dani: This is gonna be so much fun. I’m excited to learn about everything. Sarah: I’m excited to see what houses we get sorted into. I swear to God if we all get split up… Jo: Don’t worry we’ll all still be at the same place. Plus I think it’ll be fun to meet new people ya know? (A girl knocks on the compartment door and slides it open) Annie: Um, is it okay if I join you guys? Everywhere else is filling up fast. Dani: (smiles) Absolutely come sit! I’m Dani by the way. Annie: (sits down a little shy) Hi, I’m Annie. Do you guys know each other? Sarah: Yep we’ve been friends for years! Annie: Oh that’s cool. Jo: We’re glad to have you join us. (Annie smiles and joins into their conversations. Camille and Catie walk through the hallways and find a compartment occupied by Nat and CC) Catie: I just can’t wait to get there! I’ve been waiting for this day all my life. Camille: It’s gonna be fun for sure. (looks over to Nat and CC) You guys new here? Nat: This is my second year, CC’s as well. Camille: How is it here? CC: It’s so much fun I’m sure you guys are gonna love it here. Catie: I’m sure we will! (Alex is seen sitting in a compartment when a guy asks her if he could join) Alex: So what’s your name? Damian: I’m Damian. Is this your first year too? Alex: Yeah, I’m kinda nervous. How about you? Damian: I’m ready to take it on. (They all travel to Hogwarts and everyone is seen walking up the staircase. They are greeted by Professor McGonagall) Professor McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you’ll all be sorted into your houses and you will join them at their table for our start of the year feast. (looks over her shoulder) I believe we’re ready for you now follow me. (They all follow her into the grand hall where everyone is seated and they walk to the very front of the room where a stool and a funny looking hat are placed) Professor McGonagall: I have a list here and when I call your name you will come up here and have the sorting hat placed on your head. It will tell you what house you will be in. (looks at her list) Damian! (Damian walks up very confident) The Sorting Hat: Ahh I see a lot of cunning spirit about you. I think you’ll do quite well in…Slytherin! (Damian walks to the Slytherin table with a smile on his face. Next to be called up is CJ. He looks back as Tori gives him a thumbs up) The Sorting Hat: I see a boy who is very creative and smart. I know just where to put you…Ravenclaw! (Tori claps for him and is called up next seeing that same boy she bumped into smiling at her from the corner of her eye) The Sorting Hat: You seem to be extremely loyal and kind-hearted. You will fit perfectly in…Hufflepuff! (Next up is Camille) The Sorting Hat: You seem like a very strong and focused girl. I think I’m gonna put you in…Gryffindor! (Camille smiles and waves at Catie as she joins the table where Nat and CC are seated. Next to be called up is Jo) The Sorting Hat: You seem to long for justice and the well-being of others. I’m going to put you in…Hufflepuff! (Jo walks down and sits next to Tori and smiles. Kaylin is up next.) The Sorting Hat: You seem to have a lot of courage, my dear. I’m going to place you in…Gryffindor! (Kaylin smiles big and gives a wink to Jake who is called up next) The Sorting Hat: I see lots of bravery in you. I’m also going to put you in…Gryffindor! (Jake walks over to Kaylin and sits next to her) Kaylin: YAY!! We made it into the same house! Not that I had any doubts or anything. (Jake laughs. Lizzy is called up next.) The Sorting Hat: This is a tough one, I see a lot of ambition in you though. So I think you’ll do great in…Slytherin! (Lizzy walks down and sits across from Damian and gives a slight smile. Dani is up next) The Sorting Hat: I can tell that you want to learn. You’ll do perfectly in…Ravenclaw! (Dani smiles and walks over and sits across from CJ. She sees that Annie is up next) The Sorting Hat: You seem to be a very intelligent young lady. You’ll do just fine in…Ravenclaw! (Annie sees Dani and sits next to her with a smile. Next up to get sorted is Kieran.) The Sorting Hat: I see lots of patience in you. I’m going to put you in…Hufflepuff! (Kieran walks down and sits across from Tori and Jo. Next to be called up is Sarah) The Sorting Hat: I see a great deal of leadership from you. I’m going to put you in…Slytherin! (Sarah walks over to the table and sits next to Lizzy. Cam is called up to be sorted next.) The Sorting Hat: I sense a great deal of intelligence and wit. I know exactly where to put you…Ravenclaw! (Cam walks over and sits next to CJ. CJ gives Tori a wink from afar and looks over at Cam. Tori rolls her eyes trying to hide her blushing. Next up is Alex) The Sorting Hat: A hard decision indeed, but you seem to have a lot of courage. I shall put you in…Gryffindor! (Alex smiles and walks over to sit next to Camille. Next up is Yazzy) The Sorting Hat: You seem to be a hard working young girl. I’m gonna put you in…Hufflepuff! (Yazzy walks over to the table and sits next to Kieran. The final one to be called up is Catie) The Sorting Hat: You appear to be very resourceful. You’ll do just fine in…Slytherin! (Catie walks down and sits next to Damian. Professor Dumbledore approaches the stand) Professor Dumbledore: Very well then. I hope you all will have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts. Treat your house as your family and always work hard and do your best. Let the feast begin! THE END OF EPISODE ONE So for our main characters here are the houses. How do you guys like it so far? Give me your feedback ^_^ I’m excited and if you all like it I’d love to continue working on this. Also if you wanna sign up for this make sure to check out my original blog >> http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Got2BFionaC101/Wiki_Hogwarts Category:Blog posts